Project ZERO
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: At age 4,Zero was a test subject and now belonged to Orochimaru,who has a dark sercret and gets found by none other than Sasuke. What would happen, if the girl was created to kill? What would befall Zero as she reveals her blood and gory past and present?


**Disclaimer :** I DONT OWN NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! well enjoy, oh wait, i dont own that either! or the next word, or the next, and the next and the next...

**Sasuke:** Just get one with the story!

**Me:** NEVER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

runs away

**Sasuke:** Why Kami-Sama! Why!?

**Summary:** At age 4, Zero was a test subject and now belonged to Orochimaru. What happens when the Akatsuki comes and takes the girl away? Who has a dark sercret and gets found by none other than Sasuke? What would happen, if the girl was created to kill and doesn't know the meaning of love, only the meaning of urge to kill? What would happen when she falls for Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! TEST SUBJECT ESCAPED! TEST SUBJECT ESCAPED! IN SECTOR 9! PROJECT Z.E.R.O HAS ESCAPED! ALERT! ALERT!" The alarm went off. 

Kabuto quickly ran to his master's domain, knocking on the door before entering, his breath jagged.

"Orochimaru-Sama! Project Z.E.R.O has escaped! What do we do!?" He asked the snake man.

"We have other pressing matters! The Akatsuki are coming, and we can't worry about Project Z.E.R.O! She'll just have to be captured later after those damned bastards leave. Where is she right now?" He asked looking into the surveillance cameras.

A camera was in each room, making it a total of 484 rooms. He looked into one of the many screens seeing Project Z.E.R.O. She was running to the nearest exit in Sector 9 so he had some guards stand watch just in case this ever happened, and she was glad he came prepared for it! With out a second thought the running girl ran to the exit only to be send flying back due to an explosion at the glass doors.

A man with ebony raven black hair and crimson red eyes with 3 pin wheels in them and had a line under each of his eyes, stepped through the rubble, looking at the fallen girl on the floor, who was currently naked.

She had been in a large tank of water with a mask on for oxygen and cords around her pale body for data encodes of how her body was processing and functioning. Only recently did the analysis ever blinked red for an eye blink, then went back to a stabilized manner. Earlier that day her stabilization was off causing all her normal body functions to go enormously out of wack of the concentrated drug they had her on and she woke up in the massive tank filled with water looking liquid. It didn't take 5 minutes to realize that you were held in a tank with a drug that was coursing through your body if you were awake when they put it in you. Eventually she broke the glass, pulling herself free from the cords and the oxygen mask, making a run for it to the nearest exit.

The man was accompanied with a blonde hair figure that was either a man or a woman, but was hard to tell because of the hair and its body figure. The figure had no breast, yet it had a feminine face. The other guy was a blue fish dude with a huge sword on his back. He looked like on of those mutated monsters from a horror movie from back then in the old days that popped up from the swampy waters and attack the humans and eat them. That's what he looked like. The last figure was a man that had a venues plant thing around his green and yellow painted face. Only god knows if the paint was really paint or just his skin color of tone to be truthful.

Project Z.E.R.O. quickly got up looking at the figures before her. She made no move to run and hide or even fight back. She wanted to get out of that hellhole and didn't care how she did, as long as she was away, even being captured by the likes of the four men and taken away. Lucky for her, the four men were there for the exposed girl standing before them. The raven haired man walked up to her, holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away! Especially Project Z.E.R.O!" The snake looking man barked at his guards through the all over intercom

Z.E.R.O quickly grabbed the offered hand, who led the girl away as thousands of guards flooded the room, trying to capture the man and their prized treasure. Unfortunately for them, the three figures where left to take them on while the other two fled the damn snake's domain.

Orochimaru and his sidekick stopped the pursuing beings where they were.

"Give Project Z.E.R.O back Uchiha!"

"She's no longer in your care Orochimaru. She has chosen me over you, and I plan on leaving with her with or with out your approval!" The man quickly did same hand signs with his free hand before disappearing in a puff of smoke, appearing back at the Akatsuki hideout.

He took her to his own room, where he gave her a silky towel to dry off. She gladly took it, dry of her wet body before making her way to the bed and falling asleep in it.

Itachi walked to a white box that was in his walk in closet opening it out and pulling out a black tank top and some black short shorts (putting on some boxers befor ehte shorts). He made his way back to the bed, delicately dressed Project Z.E.R.O, then left her to sleep, but not after placing a choker around her neck.

* * *

The Akatsuki members sat at the large table, silently eating their breakfast meals. It wasn't hard to tell that someone was coming down the stairs yawning because the whole place was dead silence. 

Project Z.E.R.O made her way down the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She trudged to the spot next to Itachi and the feminine blonde, grabbed a plate and three pancakes then gathered some stuff in the pantry. She came back out, her arms full of sweet stuff. She sat down next to the silent Uchiha, yawning again.

She drowned her pancakes in maple syrup, in honey, in chocolate syrup, cinnamon and cinnamon syrup, white powder sugar and sugar, more chocolate syrup, and some chocolate sprinkles on top. Everyone at the table watched as she cut into the covered pancakes and took a bite. The feminine blonde pushed his plat away, apparently he lost his appetite.

"Hey…does that taste good?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

Instead of talking, he shoved some of the pancakes into his mouth, before taking a bite for herself.

"Hey, it _is_ good! Let me have some!" He grabbed a fork and was about to grab some when she moved it.

"Get your own!" She hissed and quickly finished her food. Her voice sounded beautiful, even if it was a hiss.

The members chuckled at the face Deidora made at the girls protest of sharing. Itachi on the other hand just merely got up and walked to the kitchen followed by Project Z.E.R.O. She placed her plate in the sink before jumping on the counter, swinging her legs and looking at Itachi.

"Where am I? And what's your name? You never even told me, yet you know mine."

"You're at the Akatsuki, and my name is Uchiha Itachi." He bowed slightly.

"Zero." She returned his bow. "Can't wait to meet the other members!" She smiled, making Itachi smirk at the menace in her voice.

"Well? When can I meet those damn bastards?" She asked, pulling out a knife from a drawer and looked at it running in against her thumb, seeing if it's sharp.

Blood dripped from her thumb as she licked at it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste in her mouth. As soon as she licked it dry, she opened her eyes again, her once crystal blue eyes now crimson red.

"Let me introduce _myself_. I'm known as Project Z.E.R.O. Zero is currently asleep…too bad…for you that is! I want to hear you scream!"

She attacked Itachi who, as strong as he is, stopped her hand. He quickly made her drop the knife and placed both her hands behind her back.

"You damn bastard!" She slammed her head back, catching Itachi off guard, forcing him to let her go.

She quickly grabbed the knife, grabbing another one from the open drawer. She held the kitchen knives in each hand, ready to attack if needed be. Itachi looked at her amused.

"Your eyes and personality change…is this what you were made for? To kill _anyone_?"

"…no comment."

She stood up straight putting the knives back before glaring at the Uchiha in front of her.

"I would be of no use to you or anyone here. Your commands are simple enough to kill yourself. I'll see myself out." She started towards the door when Itachi appeared in front of her.

"**_Halt._**" She walked around him as he was forced to just stand there.

She made her way into the forest, stumbling over tree roots as she was losing control over Zero's body.

"Damn! **_Transport!_**"

Project Z.E.R.O. appeared into another random forest, losing control over the corpse, she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-Teme! I'm _sure_ I head something over here!" Naruto whined, pressing forward farther into the forbidden forest. 

"Whatever, just hurry up Dobe!" He scowled, looking away from the blonde.

He parted his own way, going towards the center of the forest. A blinding white light flashed before a woman was found on the floor. Sasuke carefully made his way to the girl, then knelt down and felt for a pulse. Luckily there was one, but it was faint. He carefully picked up the body and made his way to were the blonde was.


End file.
